


hunting

by sherry_orange



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime & Manga)
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2020-05-31 18:00:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19431214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherry_orange/pseuds/sherry_orange





	1. Chapter 1

#架空。短篇。

#少将伊奈帆X暗杀者斯雷因。

#有抹布艾瑟抹布描写。请注意避雷。OOC。慎入。

4

坐在梳妆镜前抹口红的女人听到关门声，刚走出房门就看见自己的未婚夫抱着一个陌生男子进家门，女人一愣，「啊啦，真是稀奇啊，你竟然带人回家了，你不是和我保证过你不会带男人回来的吗。」

听到女人的声音，界冢伊奈帆抬头也是一愣，似乎没想到她会在这里，「你才是，吹了什么风你竟然回家来了？」

女人撅了撅嘴，正红色的嘴唇衬得她本来就白皙的脸更加剔透，任谁都不会怀疑这是个非常美丽的女人，「爷爷昨天把我叫去骂了一通，说我拒绝公开婚约也就算了，婚礼前一个月还一天到晚不着家实在太放肆了。」她碧绿的眼瞳一转微微皱起了眉，「伊奈帆，不会是你和爷爷打小报告的吧？他可是逼着我让我这周必须公开和你的婚约。」

界冢伊奈帆脱去鞋，把挂在自己身上的人打横抱抱起来往屋里走，「怎么会，你不回来我反而乐得清闲。」

女人跟着未婚夫进屋看着他把怀中的人在床上放下，「他是谁？你的新玩具？」

界冢伊奈帆把斯雷因的双手双脚用手铐铐在了床上，然后揉了揉肩摘下了自己左眼上的眼罩也在床边坐下，抬起头看向女人，「瑟拉姆，说话客气点，怎么你的人是玫瑰，我的就是玩具？我就不能谈个恋爱吗？」

「哦？以前你可没反驳过我“玩具”这个称呼，谈恋爱？」女人挑了挑眉，走近了床观察昏睡中的男子，「遍体鳞伤的还用手铐，你谈恋爱都玩这一套的？有定安全词吧？」

「我没那种爱好，不过你倒是提醒我了，安全词似乎有必要定一个…」界冢伊奈帆若有所思地侧头看了眼男子，缓缓勾起嘴角，「就设“伊奈帆”好了。」

女人发出了一声嘲笑，「听起来这不是谈恋爱是你单相思啊，你可别太过分了，要是闹出了事我可不想帮你擦屁股。」

「放心吧，我就是为了不闹出事才把他带回家的，我需要把他藏在谁都不知道的地方一阵子。」

女人收去了笑脸严肃起来，她隐约猜到了这个男子的意义，看来是她调侃错了，这不是伊奈帆的私事，是公事，「和那位伯爵有关？昨晚双子楼的爆炸也是？」

「啊。」界冢伊奈帆语带笑意，用手背轻柔地抚摸着男子的脸颊，完全没有在意自己未婚妻的注视，他俯下身亲吻那双毫无血色的唇，「外表虽然看不出来可这是头凶悍的小豹子，为了得到他，这几个月我花了不少心血。」

「那位伯爵自未婚妻去世后便多年不娶，原来他有这爱好？喜欢年轻的小男孩？你抢了他的情人他可是会报复你的。」

界冢伊奈帆叹了口气有些无奈地瞥了眼艾瑟依拉姆，「女人，你的想象力可真丰富。」

「……若是那位伯爵身边的人的话，你检查过他的身体了吗？不会有什么定位装置吧？」意识到自己想歪了，女人撇了撇嘴岔开了话题，伊奈帆不和她明说一定是不想让她牵扯进这些事里来，可扳倒扎兹巴鲁姆是她和伊奈帆共同的目标，那位伯爵太难对付，她担心他又会像三年前那样遗漏一些细节让自己被反将一军。

「有，还不少。」伊奈帆直起身，从口袋里拿出了一个金属盒子晃了晃，「耳后，脖子后方，肋骨下方，大腿内侧和双脚脚腕都分别植入了一枚纳米芯片，光是芯片的数量都能证明他对于那位伯爵来说有多重要，失去了他那个人现在心都快在滴血了吧。」  
女子还是不放心，「你确定这些玩意儿都安全了？」

「放心，那位伯爵绝对找不到他。」伊奈帆耸了耸肩，瞥了眼艾瑟依拉姆，「只要你不把他的存在说出去。」

感受到伊奈帆的嘲讽，艾瑟依拉姆眯起眼转身离开卧室，「那可麻烦了，我约了我的玫瑰来家里，一会儿就到，我准备给她介绍我的未婚夫和他的睡美人。」她砰地关上了门，「你们要是干事声音可给我小点。」

****  
一切都是瞬间发生的，明明上一秒母亲还在骄傲地夸奖自己的宝贝儿子成绩真好，明明上一秒不善言辞的父亲还在微笑着听着母亲的夸奖还不忘提醒儿子不骄不躁，可下一秒一切都变了。剧烈的撞击，母亲的尖叫，脑袋的剧痛和呛人的浓烟就是斯雷因那天最后的记忆，还有…那双手…  
“没事了，没事了，我们来救你了，抓住我的手。”男孩满头是血，模糊的视线中那个金发碧眼的女孩仿佛就像是上帝派来带他去天堂的天使。

斯雷因意识恍惚间好像听到了交谈声，他缓缓睁开眼看到了关门离去的那个背影，他闭上眼发出了一丝痛苦的呻吟。艾瑟依拉姆公主，是她，那个当初救了他一命的人。

「醒了？」

那可憎的声音打断了斯雷因的思绪，他努力睁开眼看向坐在床边的人，他想开口询问这里是哪里，可他张了张嘴没有发出任何声音，就算自己大声尖叫，出口的声音也如蚊子叫一般，他突然间挣扎起来，可绵软无力的身体几乎连晃动手铐都做不到。

「抱歉蝙蝠，为了不让你大吵大闹的影响我的同居人，我暂时拿走了你的声音。」

「你到底….要干什么？」

「我要让你的主人交出他手里的半数权力。」

「不可能！」

看着斯雷因气势十足出口的声音却细小得几乎快听不见，界冢伊奈帆忍俊不禁，「可能，蝙蝠，你知道他有多在乎你，我也知道。」他站起身脱下大衣解开了领口爬上床，双手撑在斯雷因身侧俯下身来，遮住左眼的额发滑落在斯雷因脸颊上，「在他找上门来愿意和我交易之前，我都不会伤害你的，蝙蝠，你可是我重要的棋子。只要那位伯爵同意，我就会把你原封不动的还给他，但若是他不答应我的条件，我就把你的手指一只只剁下来送给他，直到他答应为止。」

斯雷因撇过头去不想看这张脸，「卑鄙小人。」

「是啊，比起他正大光明直接派人来杀我，我的做法的确卑鄙了一点。」他顿了顿放轻了声音，「蝙蝠，听到外面的声音了吗，我未婚妻的女友来了。」他的唇往下移贴上了斯雷因的脖颈，双手则扯去了斯雷因的内裤抛下了床，「接下去，我想犒劳一下这几个月为了捉住你而辛苦奔走的自己，虽然不太可能，但蝙蝠，你可别吵到她们。」

「不！界冢伊奈帆！杀了我！直接杀了我！」感受到那根东西紧贴着自己的臀部，升起的绝望让斯雷因的双眼通红，他剧烈挣扎起来，可他的挣扎起不到一丝作用。

界冢伊奈帆一把用力捏住了斯雷因的脸颊，「听好了蝙蝠，我们的安全词是我的名字，“伊奈帆”，只要你说出安全词，我就会像一个爱你的恋人一样停下来不再继续，只要你叫出我的名字。」

「你做梦！」

界冢伊奈帆笑了起来直起身子脱去衣服分开了斯雷因的双腿，眼里却是残酷的寒意，「蝙蝠，作为一个杀手性格太倔可不是什么好事，乖乖屈服就可以免去很多痛苦，你为什么就是不能听话呢？」

「我发誓！界冢伊奈帆！你要是敢碰我！我总有一天会把你折磨到求死不能！！」

「啊，蝙蝠，我会期待着的。」

那根粗大的东西进入斯雷因的身体的同时，隔壁传来了一声女人的呻吟，斯雷因浑身颤抖着发出了闷哼。

「太紧了…」伊奈帆喘着气看到两人的结合部鲜血缓缓流出，「不想继续受伤的话就放轻松蝙蝠。」但他的话语没有传达给浑身颤抖着的斯雷因，斯雷因咬着嘴唇紧闭双眼，身体在不停地颤抖，隔壁房间女人们的声音越来越大，混乱的尖叫和呻吟证明了她们此时正享受着天堂般的快感，可一墙之隔的这一侧，做着同样事情的斯雷因只觉得自己身处地狱。

「啧…」看着斯雷因的脸，伊奈帆烦躁地突然放弃了强硬逼迫斯雷因屈服的想法，他抓过斯雷因软绵绵垂在那儿的性器开始套弄，自己轻轻摆动腰腹试图去顶撞前列腺，「从没和男人做过吗，蝙蝠，之后会很舒服的。」

果真如他所说的，前列腺的碰触让斯雷因逐渐产生了快感，他开始随着伊奈帆的抽插闷哼起来，脸也有了血色，可他的双眼依旧紧闭。

「蝙蝠，看着我。」界冢伊奈帆捏着斯雷因的下巴掰正试图让斯雷因睁开眼，他不喜欢抱一个一脸视死如归的人，他眼里多了丝温柔，轻柔开口，「别怕，看着我，看着我斯雷因。」

斯雷因缓缓睁开眼，青色眼眸里的泪水和包含着的感情让界冢伊奈帆愣住了，他停了动作缓缓皱起了眉，「斯雷因…你…」屋内十分安静，只有泪水顺着脸颊滑落到枕头上发出的哒哒声和隔壁女人们高亢的呻吟，沉默良久界冢伊奈帆低声道，「你喜欢艾瑟依拉姆是吗，你情动是因为她的声音是吗，听着她的声音和我做爱让你觉得不堪是吗。」

「不…」不是的，斯雷因哽咽着，艾瑟依拉姆公主在他心里太过神圣，他对她没有那般污秽的想法，他只是憧憬着仰慕着当初那个仿佛是天使般的女子，但因立场问题他一直把这份小小的仰慕深藏心底，就连扎兹巴鲁姆都从未发现过他的心情，可为什么这个男人会…

界冢伊奈帆面无表情，眼里的温柔已经被寒意代替，他解开了斯雷因四肢的手铐抱着他下床一把把他按在了墙上，「听听她的声音，蝙蝠，看看因她而兴奋却不得不接受我的自己。」肉棒又重新捅进了斯雷因的身体开始剧烈抽插，「你喜欢的女人可不是什么神，她也只是个普通人，也会追求欲望也会发出这种声音，好好听听她的欢愉，蝙蝠。」

「不…不要…」不要再发出这些声音了，不要再诋毁他心中的女神了，斯雷因的身体摇晃着抖落了大滴的泪水，下体的快感让他本来就无力的双腿颤抖着，可心里的屈辱让他又坚持着不跪下来。

肉体啪啪啪的顶撞声和着隔壁愈渐疯狂的喘息，界冢伊奈帆粗喘着抱着斯雷因的身体，一只手快速套弄着斯雷因的性器，一边在他耳边轻声道，「叫我的名字，斯雷因，只要叫我的名字，我就会停下来…叫我的名字…」

可直到最后，斯雷因身体脱力直接昏死在界冢伊奈帆怀里，他都没有说出那三个字。界冢伊奈帆看着躺在床上的斯雷因，心里突然复杂起来，自己没有射，斯雷因也没有高潮，这份犒劳一点都不爽。

大概是TBC

#应要求还是继续往下写了23333

#斯雷因的情况是幼时出了车祸父母双亡，被路过的大公主碰巧救下，之后辗转被扎卿收养，培养成了拥有三个身份的小豹子。斯雷因心目中的大公主一直是纯洁无瑕神圣无比都不能算是个人类的存在真的是个女神，可伊奈帆死活要把斯雷因的幻想打破也是很坏心眼了23333

#4章，我统计了一下伊奈帆已经叫了蝙蝠x26次了，而斯雷因只有短短的界冢伊奈帆x4次2333一直蝙蝠蝙蝠的真的很烦啊你2333


	2. 12

#架空，短篇。

#少将伊奈帆x暗杀者斯雷因。

#包含一句话伯爵姬，注意避雷，注意避雷，注意避雷。

#OOC。慎入。

12

接应自己的人要比艾瑟依拉姆后来，斯雷因坐在沙发上看着仍旧处于昏迷中的男子又被电击器捅了一下，然后被五花大绑地塞进了黑皮袋，「如何审问他的事…伯爵大人那边有说什么吗？」

「嗯？」正把昏迷男人的胳膊塞进皮袋里的男子抬头看向斯雷因，微微皱着眉像是在回忆，「伯爵大人没有特殊指示，应该还是按老样子来吧，这人有个女朋友，有可能不在薇瑟境内，藏在哪儿了我们得找找。」

「伯爵大人回去了吗？」

「您离开宴厅后的十分钟左右伯爵大人就回去了。」男人背起皮袋撑着地站起身，「没有其他事的话我就先走了。」

「辛苦了。」

「您也是。」男人的步伐因为背上成年男性的重量显得有些沉重，他走到门边突然又像想起来了什么一样回过头，「对了，伯爵大人走之前让我问您，您今天回家吗？」

斯雷因捏紧了手中的纸条，「…是有什么新任务吗？」

「啊，没有没有，伯爵大人说如果您受伤了的话就让我问您要不要回家，没受伤的话就不用说，应该是希望您能回去疗伤吧。」

「只是小擦伤，不严重，让伯爵大人不必担心。」

「是。」

等到男人离去脚步声走远，斯雷因摊开手看向了手心里拽着的字条，这是刚刚艾瑟依拉姆送点心和水来的时候塞给他的，说是界冢伊奈帆让她转交的，纸上只有一串数字，但斯雷因知道这串数字是什么。订婚晚宴结束后，界冢伊奈帆和艾瑟依拉姆会在这个酒店住一晚，明天一早一起前往王宫觐见皇帝，这是原本的安排。但那对各自性向都一致喜欢同性的准夫妇们互相厌恶，不约而同地各自另开了房，让各自的保镖住进了原先的套房。艾瑟依拉姆说是叫了她的女友来，让她享受享受薇瑟第一高楼的豪华套房是什么样的，界冢伊奈帆那边也是，已经给他送上房间号了，难道他就肯定斯雷因一定会去吗。

斯雷因捏紧拳闭上眼深吸了一口气，不能被界冢伊奈帆的表演迷惑住了，那男人诡计多端手段残酷，所作所为都是想利用他当做威胁伯爵大人的把柄，他不会再次让养父为难，他一定会为扎兹巴鲁姆解决这个祸患。他睁开眼重新看向那张纸条，今天晚上会不会就是个好时机呢…

前往那间房间，敲门，然后直接割开应门人的喉咙，再悄无声息地离开…

不，走廊有监控摄像头，若界冢伊奈帆死在这儿，可调查的证据实在太多。

那么，立马联系哈库莱特让他带一把狙击枪来，去对面的大楼找到合适的机会狙击靠近窗口的目标呢？

不不，如此急切安排之下的狙击地点不一定能保证一枪命中，界冢伊奈帆小心谨慎惯了，一整晚不靠近窗台不拉开窗帘的可能性也是极高…

那…下毒如何？他从刚刚的间谍身上搜出了粉状药品，就藏在那胸针的中空别针中，进门…下药…若无其事地离去…

不不不，这和直接捅死界冢伊奈帆又有何区别？他不能在酒店内部动手。

斯雷因睁开眼，他想不出任何办法能今晚不留任何痕迹地杀掉那男人。他重重叹了口气，把手里的纸条一扔，站起身扬长而去，该回家了，他才不会去见界冢伊奈帆陪他上床供他泄欲，想想就恶心。

****

斯雷因有三个家，明面上作为军火商人斯雷因·特洛耶特买下的豪华别墅，暗里作为暗杀者蝙蝠的小安全屋，以及作为伯爵养子的扎兹巴鲁姆宅邸，其中最让他安心的却是那个一室一厅的小安全屋，虽然没有其他两栋那般富丽堂皇，但那简陋的小屋却最能给斯雷因安全感，他只有缩在那张翻个身都会嘎吱嘎吱响的小木床上，靠着墙看着昏暗的灯光，听着楼上独居老太那修不好的水龙头滴水的哒哒声，和楼下夫妇三天两头吵架的骂声才感觉自己能放松下来。特别是任务中受伤了的情况下，他更喜欢回自己的小屋静静呆几天，那是不论生意伙伴也好合同单子也好甚至是扎兹巴鲁姆都不能打搅他的天地，只属于斯雷因一人的天地。

打了出租车回到自己的小家，斯雷因拿出钥匙开了锁握上门把手的时候却停住了，作为职业暗杀者，他敏锐地感觉到了不对劲，他的安全屋被人侵入了，上一次发生这种事好像都是五、六年前了…

斯雷因抽出自己的小匕首，小心翼翼打开了门悄悄走了进去，可那个半躺在床上借着昏暗的床头灯正在悠闲读书的人不是想象中的刺客，而是那个最不可能出现在这里的男人。

斯雷因几乎吼了起来，「界冢伊奈帆！！你有病啊？！你为什么会在我家？？你怎么找到这里的？？」

「啊，欢迎回来，斯雷因，我都等你好久了。」躺在床上的男人脸不红心不跳缓缓掀开被子站了起来，他竟然还穿着浴袍，「我的确是有病，我得了今晚不见到你就会死的相思病，预想到你应该不会乖乖来见我，所以我来见你了。」

「行，行。」斯雷因像是被男人的回答弄得气急败坏，他笑起来，「那你现在见到我了，死不掉了吧？现在可以滚了吗？」

「都见到我的小豹子了，我哪里舍得滚？」界冢伊奈帆在床边坐下，脸上收去了刚刚的调戏，他眼里闪着些许柔和的笑意，朝斯雷因伸出了手，轻声道，「斯雷因，来。」

斯雷因一噎胸膛起伏着突然吐不出一句骂语了，他能咬牙承受痛苦，能漠然承受诅咒，能坦然承受恶意和杀意，但他无法无视别人的温柔。幼年便因事故永远失去了父母的斯雷因在扎兹巴鲁姆严苛的训练下迅速成长了起来，那个优秀温柔的小男孩像是一夜之间就变得铁石心肠，可就算他表现得再强大再无坚不摧，他心底里那个强忍着自己的痛苦急着呼喊身边早已毫无气息的父母的小男孩也一直在渴求着关怀和爱。

斯雷因渴望着来自长辈的关心，就像母亲每天送他去幼儿园分别时轻轻按在他额头的吻。他渴望着得到仰慕之人的认可，就像父亲揉着他的头说要把自己偷藏的私房钱全拿出来给儿子买玩具时的骄傲。斯雷因太渴望长辈的爱了，所以，他放下匕首走向了界冢伊奈帆。

****

当自己覆上身下人的身体时，伊奈帆明显察觉到了斯雷因的颤抖，这让伊奈帆有了那么一丝小小的愧疚，之前那些都称不上做爱的性事终归是吓到他了，20岁已经是成年人了，可本质上斯雷因还是那个在自己怀里蜷缩身子颤抖着的孩子。

「不怕…」伊奈帆轻轻开口，缓慢地用唇摩擦吸吮着斯雷因略显干燥的嘴唇，「不怕，斯雷因…全部交给我…」

斯雷因发出了一声轻哼，像是得到了斯雷因的回复，伊奈帆撬开了斯雷因的唇加深了这个吻，那像是要把斯雷因的空气全部抽出的吻虽然强势但却让斯雷因安心，他搅动舌头迎合着男人。

胸前的乳头被手指捏住摩擦，斯雷因别过脸去，脸颊有些泛红，或许界冢伊奈帆的床伴里有人对乳头敏感他才会试着玩弄，可斯雷因不是。男人很快就注意到了，抽身含住乳头舔了舔便转移了目标，他一口含住了斯雷因半勃起的阴茎。

「啊…」斯雷因发出了一声惊呼，一手捂住了嘴，一手去推男人，可界冢伊奈帆根本不为所动，专心致志地舔弄着那根飞快变硬的性器。

「别…不要！」斯雷因的呼吸因为舌头在龟头上的搅动而变得粗重，他从没有和女人发生过关系，和男人也是几个月前才发生的惨事，在界冢伊奈帆之前，他只和那位粉发的公主有过唇齿交缠，但也仅仅如此而已，他们衣服都没脱，他更是从没享受过口交的快感，更别提是被界冢伊奈帆这般技巧高超的人服务。斯雷因稚嫩的神经经受不住一点快感，界冢伊奈帆揉搓着两个阴囊还没吞吐几下，斯雷因就闷哼着射在了他口中。

界冢伊奈帆似乎觉得这有些好笑，他吐出了嘴中的精液，看着斯雷因躺在床上直喘气的样子，手缓缓下移。

「嘶…」后穴探入一指，斯雷因发出了不适的哼声，这让那根手指没有继续深入，而是轻轻按压着穴口试图让它放松。被界冢伊奈帆囚禁的短短几天里，斯雷因习惯了这男人不容分说直接整根挺入的剧痛，后来男人不再强硬，可这一次大概是这男人最温柔的一次，斯雷因想界冢伊奈帆对待他那些床伴是不是也这么温柔。

随着后穴的逐渐放松，第二根，第三根手指也缓缓探了进来，斯雷因轻哼着借着窗外的月光抚摸着界冢伊奈帆的脸，小心翼翼地掀开他遮住左眼的棕色额发想看看那只被自己毁去的眼睛，可却被男人一把握住了手移到嘴边亲吻，男人抽出了手指，下体缓缓下压。「斯雷因…」性器完全埋入了斯雷因的身体，伊奈帆双臂撑在斯雷因脑袋两侧，粗喘了一声低下头吻着斯雷因的眼睛和唇，开始缓缓挺动身子，他的速度不快但腰肢有力，一下一下全是整根抽出整根没入，前列腺被硕大的龟头大力碾摩，这让斯雷因哼着声开始低声呻吟起来，双腿忍不住圈住了伊奈帆的腰夹紧，全身也泛上了淡淡的粉色。

伊奈帆也是额头冒着汗珠，被那紧致的小嘴咬着实在过于爽快，他多想像对待他那些床伴那样全然不顾身下人的感受，只顾自己发泄，可不行，他对身下的小豹子动了心，于是下意识地照顾对方的感受。

「斯雷因…」注意到斯雷因闷哼着紧咬嘴唇，伊奈帆俯下身含住了已经被咬破了一个小口子的双唇，「我知道这里隔音不好，等你的时候已经听见许多了…但没关系…别忍着…我想听你的声音…」

斯雷因双眼含泪，这让他青色的眸子看起来像两块晶莹的绿玉，「可是…」

「不用担心邻居们…」伊奈帆抬起身笑着亲吻了一下斯雷因的额头，「今天没听到那对夫妇吵架吧？」

斯雷因吸了吸鼻子仔细听了一会儿，的确，楼下安安静静连往常咚咚咚的脚步声都听不见。

「啊…」抽插重新开始，斯雷因没忍住发出了声响。「我猜你大概会在意这些，所以提早已经派人安排好了，有免费的豪华大套房住，你的邻居们都很乐意今晚避避嫌。」

「…你派人调查到安全屋的地址，还如此安排好了一切…就是为了舒舒服服上我么…」斯雷因因顶撞蹙着眉断断续续地问。

「嘘…」界冢伊奈帆轻咬了一下斯雷因嘴上的伤口，这让斯雷因吃痛地哼了一声，「不是上你，是为了能舒舒服服爱你，也让你安安心心接受我的爱。」界冢伊奈帆的手指抚摸着斯雷因的眼睑，「我现在对你做的，和之前对你做的完全是两码事…之前无爱，但现在有…」

爱？真的吗？真的只有爱吗？没有一丝一毫的利用算计吗？斯雷因想开口询问，可他的疑问淹没在了如海浪般席卷而来的快感中。界冢伊奈帆身经百战，和他相比斯雷因只是个稚嫩的孩子，只要界冢伊奈帆留意略施技巧，斯雷因根本承受不住性爱的愉悦和快感。

管他呢，斯雷因想，就只是这一晚而已，就算界冢伊奈帆利用他，他何尝不是也在利用界冢伊奈帆呢。

斯雷因被顶得身子直晃，身下的木床嘎吱嘎吱几乎快要散架，斯雷因双手胡乱摸索着抓住了床头板的小柱子，就像溺水者终于松开了怀中的财物伸手抓住海面上的那块浮板，他环着界冢伊奈帆的腰也彻底放开了自己的呻吟和理智，「伊…奈帆…哈啊！啊！那里…快一点…」

界冢伊奈帆低声笑了起来，像是满足于自己的小豹子的直率，「遵命…」

****

「哈啊、啊啊、不，已经不…行…啊啊停…太胀伊奈啊——」斯雷因坐在伊奈帆身上，腰肢被男人按着不停地在他身上颠簸，斯雷因已经被男人抚慰着射了三次了，床单都被斯雷因的精液搞得黏黏糊糊，他的后穴里也因为肉棒不停捅入抽出而发出叽里咕噜的细微声响，界冢伊奈帆之前射入的精液几乎都被捣成泡沫缓缓从穴口溢出，可这男人仍旧没有停下的意思。

「明明…上次…啊啊、太快…慢、慢点…噫…」斯雷因张着嘴大口呼吸，他无力支撑自己，整个身体向后仰去，若不是界冢伊奈帆扶着他，他都快倒下去了，前列腺高潮不比普通高潮那般像绽放的烟花，反而是如涓涓细流一般一直笼罩着斯雷因，他的大脑已经接受不了更多的快感了，他感觉下一刻自己就要死去了。

界冢伊奈帆轻笑了一声，「上次去见你，我只想安抚你的情绪，所以你射精后我便住手了，你不知道我当时花了多大劲才抽身的。」看着唾液从斯雷因嘴边流下，界冢伊奈帆一下子坐起身堵上了那张根本顾不上吞咽的嘴，火热的吻席卷了斯雷因口腔的每一丝空间，双舌互相在空气中缠绕着又隐入了口腔内部，「唔嗯..呜..」斯雷因呜咽着，身下的抽动并没有随着亲吻而停止，反而更加剧烈，这让被堵上嘴的斯雷因根本无法呼吸，他挣扎着想推开界冢伊奈帆。

「爽吗，斯雷因…」界冢伊奈帆粗喘着松开了斯雷因已经发麻的舌头，抵着斯雷因的额头低声询问，腰肢的动作缓缓停了下来，「你喜欢我慢点操你还是激烈点操你？」

「不！」明明是多到快要临近爆炸，可男人一旦停下了抽插，斯雷因又被无尽的空虚占满了，「别停，别停！快动…快动起来…快…」

看着斯雷因如同男孩摆弄着没电了的四驱车希望它能重新驰骋一般主动摆动起了身子，界冢伊奈帆无奈失笑，抱着斯雷因起身变成了后背位开始重新顶弄，「真贪心…」

「啊啊…好舒服…再快…再快…」斯雷因的屁股被界冢伊奈帆握着，腰肢则绵软得快要瘫下去，他抓着自己的床单拼命摆动屁股迎合男人的顶撞，对，这就是他想要的，激烈的，不给人任何思考余地的，疯狂的爱。在意识到自己到底在界冢伊奈帆身上追求何物的同时，斯雷因的后穴几乎痉挛起来绞住了界冢伊奈帆的肉棒，他颤抖着身子尖叫着高潮了，今晚第四次的射精没有界冢伊奈帆的任何抚慰，完全靠着后穴和精神的愉悦到达了，而伊奈帆被那紧致的肉壁绞得无法动弹，强硬想顶撞开却被咬得更紧，他闷哼着也射了出去达到了第二次高潮。

****

斯雷因蜷缩在界冢伊奈帆怀里闻着他身上的香味，那是自家沐浴露的气味，这可恶的男人果然之前在自家洗了澡，这难道不属于强闯民宅是犯法行为吗？斯雷因闷闷不乐地看向熟睡的男人，就是这个男人…十四年前救了他的性命…十四年后又侵犯侮辱他…刚刚却又是自己心甘情愿和他…

斯雷因闭上眼转了个身离开了那个怀抱背对界冢伊奈帆，他紧紧抓住了自己的枕头，斯雷因不得不承认他动摇了，他的理智在告诉他要尽快杀掉界冢伊奈帆为扎兹巴鲁姆消除威胁，可他的情感又在眷恋界冢伊奈帆给予他的热情，那是份能让他感到窒息的感情。

木床嘎吱一响，斯雷因落入了一个温暖的怀抱，温热的气息打在斯雷因的后颈，「嗯…刚刚就想说了…这床实在扰民…还小…明天上午等办完了事，我去买张新的来。」

这里是只属于斯雷因的天地，没有任何人能够打扰，只属于斯雷因的世界。可界冢伊奈帆却没有像其他人那样尊重斯雷因的意愿选择不去打扰，也没有礼貌地询问他能否进去，他选择了直接打开门，闯进去，用最干净利索的举动告诉斯雷因，从今以后，这里也属于我。

TBC

#感觉好久没开车了，开车真开心！码hunting的时候就特别希望他们啪啪啪，一句话不对鼓掌就行了hhh

#没错，直接说吧，才六岁便家破人亡的斯雷因有很严重的恋父恋母情节，他就喜欢年上，还不能只上一两岁的，他把大公主当女神般崇拜觉得她像幼时母亲那般温柔是如此，他安心于伊奈帆对他所作所为的认可也是如此

#而这边伊奈帆也很有经验地察觉出了斯雷因的弱点和性向，于是直接投其所好让斯雷因控制不了自己没法对他说不，狡猾的30岁大叔【x 年上9岁的伊奈帆在斯雷因眼里也算是个长辈了，真是可惜可贺啊某人正好符合斯雷因的性向www


	3. 6

「抱歉，我得回去了，明天有个重要的会议要参加，晚饭我已经做好了，等会儿要好好吃哦？」艾瑟依拉姆担忧地看着斯雷因，斯雷因沉默地点了点头回应。

「话说够了吧？赶快走。」守在门口的男人皱着眉语气很不耐烦。

「伊奈帆，你答应我别对他动粗，别伤害他好吗？他只是个孩子。」

「二十岁已经不是孩子了，你到底要散发你无聊的保护欲到什么时候。」界冢伊奈帆走了过来拽着女人的手臂往外拖，他似乎很用力，女人吃痛地闷哼了一声，这让斯雷因坐直了身子，「公主！」

「好痛，好痛啊伊奈帆，你别拽我。」女人试图挣脱界冢伊奈帆的手，「求你了，别伤害他好不好，他到底做了什么你要这么对他？」

「女人，我警告你，这个人的事你少插手，把你泛滥的同情心收收。」界冢伊奈帆把她拽到门边，使劲推了她一把不顾她摔在地上痛苦地呻吟着，重重地把门砸上了。

「界冢伊奈帆！」听到倒地的那声闷响，斯雷因叫了起来，「你别这么对她！她是你的未婚妻吧！」

男人转过头来看向了斯雷因，「你也说了她是我的未婚妻，我想怎么对她都与你无关。」

门外倒在地上的艾瑟依拉姆心里咒骂着自己未婚夫演个戏还真下狠手真不是个东西，一边撑着地站起身，她的手擦破了正火辣辣的疼，她按住伤口挺了挺胸膛拿上自己的小包离开了房子。

「你很关心她吗？蝙蝠？要是你的主人听到了你关心政敌，他会寒心的吧？」界冢伊奈帆走回来站在床边俯视斯雷因。

斯雷因低下头没有回答，他知道自己对艾瑟依拉姆的仰慕是不该有的，他一直好好地控制着这份憧憬，哪怕扎兹巴鲁姆让他去杀艾瑟依拉姆，他心痛的同时大概也会照做的，他的养父才是他的全世界，他一直都是这样过来的。

看着沉默着仿佛是默认了的斯雷因，界冢伊奈帆觉得恼怒，他抬起一条腿撑在床上，俯下身咬住了斯雷因的嘴唇，他太过用力了只是一瞬间血腥味就充斥了两人的口腔，斯雷因撇过头想躲开这个男人的唇可他的双手都被牢牢铐住，他没法移动自己的身子。

「斯雷因。」界冢伊奈帆捧住了斯雷因的脸逼着他看向自己，「蝙蝠。」他声音不大，却换了一个称呼，他知道他的理智正在试图控制他的怒火，「你能不能停止惹我发怒？低下头服从我，这么简单的事你为何就是做不到？」

「简单吗？」斯雷因的眼里闪着同样的怒火，「让我背叛给予了我一切的恩人去服从你这种小人？」他的身体紧绷到在颤抖，流着血的嘴唇一张一合刺激着界冢伊奈帆的神经，「除非我死。」

「是么。」界冢伊奈帆移开了自己的身体，下一秒却按着斯雷因的肩猛地一拽，斯雷因没有惨叫出声哪怕自己的手臂脱臼，他大口喘着气忍着痛楚，眼里的恨意和怒火并没有因为痛苦而消减，他依旧倔强地注视着界冢伊奈帆。

「如果你的那双眼睛满是恐惧和泪水，我说不定还会不忍心，说不定还会试着去爱你，但你从来不向我示弱，像只愚蠢的豹子永远仰着自己的脑袋。」界冢伊奈帆看着斯雷因随着自己的话语缓缓瞪大的眼瞳，他解开自己的领带绑在了斯雷因的眼睛上，「这是我喜欢你的一点，蝙蝠，你让我觉得能彻底摧毁你的身心让你屈服是件多么美妙的事情。」

他的话音才刚落斯雷因突然弹了起来，几乎是准确无误地狠狠咬住了界冢伊奈帆的嘴唇，他同样的用力让界冢伊奈帆吃痛地眯起了眼不得不照着斯雷因的肚子给了一拳逼他松口，要不他的肉都会被这只豹子扯下来。

「让我屈服？」肚子上挨了一拳，斯雷因倒在床上大口喘着气，「界冢伊奈帆！做的到的话你就试试看！」

「哈，哈哈哈哈。」界冢伊奈帆大笑了起来，仿佛发现了一件稀世珍宝，眼中闪着惊喜的愉悦，「蝙蝠，蝙蝠蝙蝠蝙蝠！我真是越来越喜欢你了！」他俯下身压在斯雷因身上去吻那双唇，两张受了同样伤的嘴唇厮磨着理应只有痛苦，可界冢伊奈帆看起来却非常享受，他追着不停躲闪的舌头吸吮，他舔过斯雷因和自己的嘴唇，舌头缠绕着逼着斯雷因吞下混合着两人鲜血和唾液的血水，他的技巧太好让几乎从没接触过情事的斯雷因找不到下口狠咬他舌头的机会。

「呼…」界冢伊奈帆抬起身把舌头从斯雷因口腔里收了回来，双手轻柔地在斯雷因裸露的肌肤上游走摸索着捏住了斯雷因的性器，自己的老二胀得火热，可斯雷因的身体却一点都没有沾染上情欲，「蝙蝠，你有着一具漂亮的身体，我很喜欢。」界冢伊奈帆依旧没有做任何前戏和按摩，直接挺进了斯雷因的后穴，就算能忍住手臂脱臼的痛苦，但下体再次撕裂的剧烈疼痛还是让斯雷因痛呼出声，那根阴茎没有体谅斯雷因的痛苦，在斯雷因的身体里迅速横冲直撞起来，一下一下力道大得都把斯雷因的身体顶到了床头。

「呜…唔嗯…」斯雷因咬着牙可憋不住出口的声音，他没有感受到任何快感，哪怕有他也不想承认，他觉得恶心，觉得自己身上的这个人、自己身体里的这根东西、架在这个人手臂上不断晃动的双腿还有自己的声音都无比恶心，但他控制不了它们中的任何一个。

「听听，蝙蝠，被一个男人强奸你也能发出这么动听的声音，爽吗？我这样操你，舒服吗？」界冢伊奈帆嘲笑着，故意凑在斯雷因耳边一字一顿地说道，「你其实很喜欢被我操的感觉吧？嗯？婊子。」

「闭嘴！！！」斯雷因的双腿剧烈挣扎起来试图踢开束缚着自己的男人，「界冢伊奈帆！！杀了你杀了你我绝对要杀了你！！」

「用你的话来说的话…」界冢伊奈帆轻易地抓着斯雷因的双腿不让他动弹，「做得到的话你就试试看啊，蝙蝠。」他抱着斯雷因的双腿努力顶到最深处，嘴唇因快感颤抖着探身去堵斯雷因不停吐出骂语的嘴，虽然和艾瑟依拉姆说了这和自己的欲望无关，但他知道此时此刻他只是在满足自己的欲望，而他虽然得以享受于欲望被满足的快感，可他的理智在提醒他正事还没有做，斯雷因不会因为这点屈辱就屈服，虽然不满，但他知道他得搬出自己未婚妻才能刺激到这头能激发人所有征服欲的小豹子。

「蝙蝠…」界冢伊奈帆喘着气，「你的呻吟听起来是不是和艾瑟依拉姆的差不多？」

如界冢伊奈帆所愿的那样，斯雷因的身体瞬间僵硬了，「住嘴！不…不要提起她！」

「为什么？」界冢伊奈帆舔吻着斯雷因的下巴，「眼睛蒙上了，你是不是在幻想此刻在吻你的是我的未婚妻？」他的手抚上了斯雷因挺立着的性器上下撸动，「是不是在幻想此刻抚慰着你的是那个女人？」

「闭嘴！」斯雷因咆哮起来，「你可以侮辱我，但别用这种肮脏的话侮辱她！」

「肮脏？」界冢伊奈帆轻声笑了，「你也听到了蝙蝠，用你自己的耳朵，她的那些呻吟那些尖叫那些话语可比我说的肮脏多了。」他满足地看见斯雷因的嘴唇开始颤抖，「回想一下她的声音吧蝙蝠，她不是你想象中那么纯洁神圣的人。」他俯下身凑在斯雷因的耳边继续说着残酷的话，「你知道女人间是如何做爱的吗？我见过一次，她和她的女友的腿相互纠缠下体紧贴着，胸脯互相」

「闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴！」斯雷因脸涨得通红，出口的声音也变了调夹杂着哭腔，「闭嘴闭嘴给我闭嘴闭嘴！！」

「知道吗斯雷因，对我的一切折磨都坚强无比却唯独对她心存幻想的你看起来是多么可怜。」界冢伊奈帆抬起身看着泪水从斯雷因脸上滑下，他舔去了那不断滑下的泪水，「只要搬出她，你就如此不堪一击。」

「闭…嘴…她是纯洁无瑕的…她不肮脏…一点都不…闭嘴…」

界冢伊奈帆知道自己应该住口了，点到为止，他不能完全抹杀艾瑟依拉姆在斯雷因心中的形象，破坏了她的形象让蝙蝠彻底失去弱点对他们来说没有任何好处，可他还是继续往下说了，仿佛被恶魔蛊惑的是自己一般，「你看不出来吗？那个女人的真面目，我把她关在门外她有试图进来拯救你帮助你吗？她干脆地离开了，斯雷因。」

「闭嘴…闭嘴…」斯雷因抽泣着呢喃像是在说服自己，那个温柔地笑着轻轻拍打着被子哄他睡觉的女子多么像自己幼时的母亲，她绝不是界冢伊奈帆口中那样的人。

「啊啊…可怜的小东西…哭得这么惨。」界冢伊奈帆怜悯地看着斯雷因，重新开始挺动腰腹，斯雷因的穴道温暖柔软，紧紧地含着他的性器让他上瘾，硕大的龟头开始故意快速撞击前列腺的位置，「很舒服吧？和我做爱的感觉，这种感觉是只有我能给你的，斯雷因，接受它，享受它，沉沦进去。」

「啊、啊、哈啊！」像是坏掉了的留声机，斯雷因面色潮红，他紧抓着界冢伊奈帆的手臂仰着头发出阵阵短促的尖叫，恶心，恶心，明明这么恶心...可为什么...从尾椎一路蔓延到大脑的电流会让他舒服得想哭。

「叫我的名字，斯雷因，“伊奈帆”…叫我的名字，只要你叫出我的名字，我就会给你所有的爱。」伊奈帆舔吻着斯雷因的耳朵，声音极尽温柔。他知道他不该说出这种话的，他应该闭上嘴沉默地强暴这具身子直到它血肉模糊直到它无法动弹，只有这样他才能在这段关系中占据捕食者的位置，他不能温柔，不能给予斯雷因选择，不能表现出自己的情感，是他在狩猎，不是身下的人，他必须时刻当好这名无情的猎人，可自己引以为豪的理性根本把控不住他胸腔里汹涌澎湃的感情，他现在只想好好地品尝这头可怜的小豹子。

在这段关系里，从他第一次叫出斯雷因的名字的时候，他就已经输了。

不晓得是不是TBC

#存稿发完啦！我觉得在这里打上END就完美啦真的！我总是喜欢这种突然间中断的开放式结局！如果继续写的话应该也会争取在十章内完结。  
#伊奈帆这么对待斯雷因是真的不给自己留后路，以后斯雷因出去了还想不想好好谈个恋爱了？为了事业奋不顾身啊这是啪啪帆要好好学学这个事业帆www


	4. Chapter 4

#架空，短篇。

#少将伊奈帆x暗杀者斯雷因。

#OOC。慎入。

8

「伊奈帆。」见未婚夫终于回来了，一直呆在客厅等候的艾瑟依拉姆站起身迎向门口，压低了声音，「怎么样？」

「他答应了。」界冢伊奈帆耸了耸肩脱下鞋，「豪爽到让我觉得是我吃亏了。」他探头看了看自己卧室的方向，「他呢？你这一天有什么成果？该问的名字问到了吗？」

「关于这个…」艾瑟依拉姆低下头，「抱歉，本来进展得还不错的，他都对我放下防备了，可突然间他就情绪巨变把我赶出来了…」

界冢伊奈帆眉头一皱，推开了女人大步往自己的卧室走，没走两步又停下转头询问，「你是不是说了什么不该说的？」

「没有！我只是和他聊天，我把相册拿出来给他讲以前发生的事，我希望能通过让他了解我从而放松警惕…」艾瑟依拉姆声音越来越小，「我和他讲了第一次和你见面那天你救了遇到事故的一个孩子的事，他就突然间不对劲了…」

界冢伊奈帆发出了一声冷哼，「大概是接受不了我这种人渣还会救人性命吧，我去看看他。」

「伊奈帆。」艾瑟依拉姆叫住了男人，「既然那位伯爵已经答应了你的条件，你别再碰他了，好吗，别再伤害他了。」

「这和你无关。」

她向前一步眉头紧皱，「我应该不需要再提醒你你不能对他动情的理由了吧，伊奈帆？而你若只是想要个床伴，你有那么多合你胃口的玩具等着爬上你的床，他不喜欢男人，你这么强迫他还故意伤害他不觉得太过分了吗？」

「瑟拉姆。」他转过身，「加入私情的人是你吧？才短短一天，你已经站在他的角度来劝我了？」

「……」艾瑟依拉姆没有回答，却抬手抓住了界冢伊奈帆的衣袖表达自己的态度。

界冢伊奈帆注视了她一会儿不耐烦地甩开了她的手，「他和那些人不一样，你别插手。」

****

进入卧室，界冢伊奈帆看向床上的人，他醒着。

「蝙蝠，你的主人今天来找我了，他为了你可放弃了不少东西。」

床上的人眼神有些呆滞，他没有回应界冢伊奈帆。界冢伊奈帆呼出一口气似乎注意到了那张新床垫，他走过去解开了斯雷因手上的手铐，抱着他起来去了客卧。

「身体还是使不上力吧？」界冢伊奈帆轻轻地把斯雷因放在干净的床上，「只要我拿到证明，你就可以离开这里了，你不再是阶下囚了，我不会再给你铐上手铐。」

斯雷因仍旧没有回应。界冢伊奈帆在床边坐下，「不高兴吗？蝙蝠？你马上就能从这里出去了，马上就有机会来要我的命了。」

斯雷因看向了界冢伊奈帆，当年的那双手，那个温暖的怀抱，那个模糊的影子…自己满怀感激深藏心底十四年的恩人…竟然…竟然是这种人…

「我可是很舍不得你的，蝙蝠。」他俯下身凑近了斯雷因，可斯雷因没有躲开他呼吸的热气，只是注视着他仿佛是块石头般躺在那里。

「你的眼神变了，斯雷因。」界冢伊奈帆眯起眼，「我从你的眼睛里看不见恨意和怒火了，为什么。」

「十四年前…」斯雷因开口了，声音无比沙哑，「是你救了一个遇到车祸的小男孩吗。」

「是不是我对你来说很重要吗？」界冢伊奈帆抬手轻轻碰触斯雷因的眼睛轮廓，「我很喜欢你的这双眼睛，斯雷因，喜欢到只是注视着它们我就会勃起，我喜欢它一直在试图反抗我。」他的手下滑，解开斯雷因的衬衫抚摸上斯雷因的胸口，「我也很喜欢你的身体，斯雷因，我们的身体很合得来。」他直起身脱去自己的所有衣服爬上了床压在了斯雷因身上，这是他第一次做爱时竟然把衣服脱去了，「我希望你能叫我的名字，斯雷因。」

仿佛是顾忌着斯雷因身上的伤，界冢伊奈帆的动作很温柔，他轻轻覆上斯雷因的嘴唇撬开他的牙齿去找那舌头，动作缓慢到像是故意给斯雷因机会让他咬自己的舌头似的，但斯雷因没有做这件他之前一直试图做的事，他虽没有主动回应这个吻，但他被动地接受了。

唇舌交缠的同时，界冢伊奈帆的手也没有停，他摸向斯雷因的穴口，伸进一根手指轻柔地做着按摩。察觉到斯雷因的轻微挣扎，界冢伊奈帆把舌头从斯雷因口腔里收了回来，咬着他的耳朵轻声道，「你的那些军火生意现在都是我的了，这是我向你的主人提出的要求之一，是为了你多加的。等你出去了以后我希望我还能再常常见到你，斯雷因，在见到你之前，我会想念着和你做爱时的感觉聊以度日的。」

界冢伊奈帆很有耐心，他一点都不像之前那个残暴的男人，虽然嘴上说着像是羞辱般的话语，但他做了充足的前戏。缓慢挺入斯雷因身体的同时，他的双臂穿过斯雷因腋下把他搂向自己怀里，「下次见面的时候，我希望你能用你原来的样子来见我…你的头发应该不是黑色的吧？」

两具赤裸的身体紧密地贴在一起，斯雷因整个人都在界冢伊奈帆的怀抱里，第一次肌肤接触的感觉和界冢伊奈帆的话让斯雷因颤抖起来。自从被扎兹巴鲁姆收养开始暗杀者的训练，斯雷因就把自己的头发染成了黑色戴上了黑色隐形眼镜，除了养父之外，没有人知道他其实不是黑发黑瞳，可明明界冢伊奈帆不知道他的身份，不知道自己身下的就是当年的那个有着亚麻金发青色双瞳的男孩，这个男人却无意识地发现了他原本的样子。

斯雷因看向这个闭着眼睛专注吻着他的男人，就算再恨界冢伊奈帆，斯雷因也不得不承认他的怀抱是温暖的，至少当初的那个怀抱，现在的这个怀抱都是温暖的。界冢伊奈帆不是一个十恶不赦的人，他只是政见上和扎兹巴鲁姆不同，扎兹巴鲁姆尚且会毫不犹豫夺去碍事之人的性命，会对间谍俘虏严刑拷打获取情报，界冢伊奈帆却从未杀过什么人，自己手上的性命可要比这个男人多得多。

斯雷因缓缓闭上眼睛，承受性器在自己身体里的冲撞。他可没得什么斯德哥尔摩综合症，他没有弱小到会屈服于疼痛屈服于界冢伊奈帆的暴虐，他不害怕这个男人，他不会向他低头，所以当界冢伊奈帆稍显温柔，他也不会就此心生感激产生依赖。刚刚得知真相时，他感到绝望和愤怒，他接受不了自己的英雄竟然是这么一个人渣，他觉得恶心，他拒绝这个事实。而现在，他正抛去一切感情，无情又理性地看待界冢伊奈帆这个人，界冢伊奈帆做的事。

「叫我的名字，斯雷因，叫我的名字…」界冢伊奈帆粗重的喘息打在耳边，斯雷因突然猛地睁开了眼，他直直地望进了躲避不及的界冢伊奈帆的眼睛，他惊讶地发现了界冢伊奈帆一直试图隐藏的某些感情。

啊啊，这个男人…难道…

斯雷因抬起无力的双手拥抱住界冢伊奈帆的身子，缓缓勾起嘴角，「伊奈帆…」

狩猎开始了。

真的不知道是不是TBC

#从一开始斯雷因试图暗杀伊奈帆，斯雷因是猎人伊奈帆是猎物；到伊奈帆设计囚禁了斯雷因，地位反转；到现在斯雷因无意间发现了伊奈帆对自己的感情准备加以利用，地位再次反转。为什么我突然觉得不管是哪一章更新下面打上END都很完美啊why23333


End file.
